Barlo
Back to Characters General Character Traits * Race: Half Orc * Class: Barbarian * Subclass: Totem * Full Name: Barlo Ironclaw Backstory Barlo was raised as a member of the Ironclaw tribe of orcs, one of many that make their home in the Orc Hills. While a half orc, Barlo still became a leader and defender of the small tribe being that his mother was the tribe’s shaman, and he was particularly attuned to the spirits of nature himself. Trained from a youngling to be a spirit warrior, Barlo was an able fighter, hunter, and survivalist. His mother did allow him to learn the language of his human father from some of the tribes human slaves. A few months ago, a group of frost giants came down from the Southern Worldspines, raiding and pillaging settlements of orcs as they went. The village of the Ironclaw was in their path, and while Barlo and his group were away hunting the giants came upon them. Returning to the cries of his people, Barlo found the last of the frost giants leaving the ruins of his village. He attacked the giant with all his fury, unleashing his inner rage to combat the foe more than twice his height and countless time his weight. The giant was wounded and fled screaming for his allies, and his few surviving kin cheered for Barlo. The orcs of the Ironclaw were forced to flee eastward over the Sharpteef Mountains as no other tribes would take them in, and it appeared there were many more giants roaming the Orc Hills and surrounding mountains than there had been in many generations. More than once as they crossed the Sharpteef’s it appeared as if they were being hunted by those same frost giants, but Barlo kept the tribe moving. Campaign Hook with Cadmus Orc-Blood While on his way south to the town of Greenest to begin his both divine and personal quest, Cadmus Orc-Blood, a half orc cleric of Sobek, came upon a fleeing band of merchants. These merchants warned Cadmus that a band of orcs which appeared wounded and desperate, had just crossed the river just a few miles south and would be entering the Greenfields. Cadmus, recently looking to do good for those in need, and ever curious about his kin, investigated. Barlo met with the half orc cleric who openly approached his now small nomadic tribe’s encampment. While similar in race, these two half orcs had been raised in far separate worlds, and yet found common cause. Cadmus told Barlo that he could help him enter the lands of humans in peace and find those who could help his tribe find a home in peace. For the Ironclaw were not raiders and pillagers, but peaceful hunters, gatherers, farmers, and breeders. In return, Cadmus told Barlo he was one step closer to balancing his acts in the universe. The cleric instructed the tribe to stay out of the human villages and farms but stay near the river for now. And so, the two half orc traveled the few days to the nearest human town of Greenest. There, they sought out the largest and populated local inn - The Dreaming Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Barlo Category:Cadmus